Until christmas
by GrammaSuzie
Summary: this starts during his last vow after Mary's secret is revealed and sherlock is taken back to hospital. but instead of John moving back to 221B it is Mary who stays with Sherlock him being unable to bear leaving a pregnant Mary on her own while John decides if they will have a future together. it is eventual Sherlockary. rating may change. not beta'd


The ambulance left with Sherlock left John and Mary alone. The silence ached for Mary but she knew she had earned it, and that there would likely be more silence like this from John in the future. She had hurt him devastated him but she was committed to fighting for him for them she would give him time and hope that eventually he would see she had never meant for all of this pain. John rose to leave grabbing his coat from the hook. Mary rose as well to follow him but a short stern shake of John's head put her back in her seat. He left she was alone in the flat. Mary clenched her jaw against the tears she had no right to shed but they came anyway.

She makes her way to Sherlock's bed the thought of going to sleep in John's old room raises a lump in her throat and she simply can't bear the thought of it. Sherlock's bed is comforting his scent is strong in the sheets and on the pillows. Mary hugs one to her chest and breaths in the heady woodsy musk that could only be Sherlock's. His smell is familiar and heart warming instead of heartbreaking and Mary finds she can't deny herself the simple comfort of it. She's dying for a glass of wine, to drink and forget but then she remembers the growing life inside of her and brakes. Mary sobs for her child, for John, for Sherlock, and for herself even though she doesn't deserve it. Exhaustion takes her before her tears dry. Sleep is fitful and lonesome she finds herself reaching for a warm body that isn't there. She cannot drag herself from 221B for work the next day or the day after that.

This is how Sherlock finds her curled up in his bed sleeping fitfully in the middle of the afternoon hugging one of his pillows. He is not overly surprised to see her there having seen her coat hanging on the peg when he went to hang his own. He presumed there would be a Watson in his flat when he returned just not this one. But 'oh' he thinks John must be angry with him as well for taking Mary's side in all of this and it must have been much more dramatic to slam a door in her face then to be the one left behind in the flat. Sherlock rolled his eyes John did so love to be dramatic almost every bit as much as himself.

He looks at Mary fully now deducing she's been sleeping for most of the past 48 hours though not peacefully, and crying any of the time she had spent awake. Sherlock breaths a put upon sigh mumbling 'that of course now I must take care of an emotional pregnant Mary'. He grumbles lightly about the task he has just placed on himself not being able to help the small feeling of pity for Mary. He could not imagine the torture of not knowing if you would lose the love of John Watson. And he couldn't help but feel responsible for the mess the three had found themselves in to begin with. He has always seen that she had something to hide but could also deduce that it was a secret kept to protect not to hurt or harm. Sherlock knows that John will see this in time this 'great truth' he mentally gives John until Christmas to see for himself lest Sherlock make him see. The night he had returned and ruined John's first proposal attempted he had also ruined Mary's confession attempt. He could see it now remembering that she seemed nervous and anxious. But a woman like Mary wouldn't be worried about a proposal that she already knew she would say yes to. She was nervous because she was going to tell John then the truth about her past well as much as she could bear to say and then hope that he would still give her the ring. But Sherlock had spoiled it after Mary saw John's violent and hurt reaction to a 'betrayal' like Sherlock's she felt she could never tell him the truth so she hid it.

Yes this mess was his fault of this Sherlock was sure. So he would perform his duties to rectify the situation he had made a vow after all to them both not just John. He woke Mary shaking her lightly. Mary blinked a little disoriented but before she could say anything to Sherlock about occupying his bed he beat her to the punch. "You'll want to get going now if you are going to make it round to your flat for clothes and things before John returns home, and for gods sakes eat something woman you are with child!" Mary's eyes grew moist but from gratitude instead of sorrow for the first time in days. He shoves her out of the flat with a sandwich from Mrs. Hudson of course and gets back to why he's in the flat at all.

He flutters about gathering things he wishes to take back with him to the hospital rushing now that he's spent so much time on Mary. Mycroft will know by now he's escaped hospital again and should have a car to retrieve him at any moment. He hears the car and anticipates the knock before they come. His morphine is wearing off as is and he's in no mood to kick up a fuss butt he hesitates at the door and for the first time in his life Sherlock Holmes leaves a note before leaving his flat. No need to stress a pregnant woman he figures no need for a miscarriage they three had been through enough he figures. His sit down with Magnussen had not been as taxing as his escaped to 221B. So Sherlock is almost happy to slip back into his hospital gown and be tapped back into the morphine. The drugs make him sleepy however and he is too weak to fight against them.

He wakes later that evening and the sight that greets him is the stern face of one Dr. John Watson. "I've got your wife" Sherlock croaks his throat is dry he wishes for water. He is not ready to have this talk yet John is still too emotional about the while thing.

"Have you now? And she didn't finish you off when she had you alone? I'm surprised." Sherlock's eyes focus and harden. Fine he'll have this talk now

"No John she didn't 'finish me off' she was too busy weeping and neglecting her health and that of your unborn child". Sherlock was fuming now and John seemed startled by it. " Think what you will John but that woman has never intentionally set out to hurt you in fact quite the opposite is true. So you can sulk at your empty flat for as long as you like but do not pretend for one second that Mary could be so cruel. She has seen first hand better then most, better then even myself what my death would do to you and she could never hurt you in that way. It's John's turn to fume now at these accusations that Sherlock is throwing his way.

"How can you for give her so easily? She SHOT you incase you forgot and has been keeping secrets life altering ones! How could you take her side over mine?" at that John's face softens as he desperately scrambles for some semblance of sense in all of this. Sherlock huffs of course he would have to spell everything out for John.

"Because for her secrets she now risks losing you she has already lost your trust and she fears your love." Sherlock looks straight into John's eyes " I pity her John for what could be worse then falling from your favor?" John seems stunned almost sad but the look is gone almost as quickly as it had come replaced with a sternness Sherlock is not used to seeing on the good doctor's face.

"Good she ought to fret I have no plans to forgive her or even speak to her as of now. So I hope you two enjoy each other's company because you wont have mine for some time. At that John storms out Sherlock frets slightly realizing that it really will take until Christmas to bring John around. After working him self into such a state there is nothing Sherlock can do but wait for John to come to his own conclusions however painfully slow that will be.

Sherlock picks up his laptop and pages a nurse for water she brings a dinner tray as well but he ignores it. In favor of diving into heavy research if he were to be living with a pregnant woman for so long he would need to know what to expect. He had always wanted to study a pregnancy close up anyways he hoped Mary was up for the task.


End file.
